


От тебя я задыхаюсь

by minty_mix



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Kink, Comic Con, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SDCC, Smut, Top!Dylan, accent kink, bottom!Thomas, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Томасу нравятся грубые поцелуи, нравится, когда борода царапает его губы, а после от долгих поцелуев все чешется, и то, как немеют губы, когда он наконец отрывается, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.ИЛИБорода Дилана заводит Томаса, а у Дилана кинк на акцент.





	От тебя я задыхаюсь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You got me losing every breath.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374398) by [lumoon33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33). 



После окончания нескольких подряд интервью и фотосессий остается совсем немного времени до открытия панели «Испытания огнем», и Томас знает, как хочет его провести.

Он заталкивает Дилана в один из туалетов — может быть, грубовато, но ему слишком не терпится, чтобы переживать о таких мелочах, — и закрывает дверь, поворачиваясь к нему.

Весело улыбаясь, Дилан стоит перед ним в своей дурацкой бейсболке, и эта его идиотская борода... Томас не может ждать дольше. Он всем телом прижимает Дилана к холодной стене и целует — требовательно, быстро и жадно.

Дилан прекрасно знает, что Томасу нравятся грубые поцелуи, нравится, когда острые зубы терзают его нежную кожу и кусают за нижнюю губу так, что кровь мешается со слюной; нравится, когда борода царапает его губы, а после от долгих поцелуев все чешется, и то, как немеют губы, когда он наконец отрывается, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Когда Томас прекращает поцелуй в первый раз, то чувствует покалывание на губах и у него уже почти стоит. 

Руки Дилана скользят по его плечам и, пробравшись под пиджак, медленно его снимают. Тот падает на пол с тихим шелестом. Резко вжимаясь бедрами, Дилан обнимает Томаса за талию. Утыкаясь лицом в шею, Томас пытается заглушить стоны, прижимаясь губами к теплой коже, но ему не удается, и Дилан хмыкает, начиная толкаться быстрее.

— Я скучал по тебе, — бормочет Томас ему на ухо. И прижимается к его щеке, наслаждаясь трением бороды о кожу и ощущением того, как царапается щетина. — Ты ведь специально, да?

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Дилан, уже почти задыхаясь и проскальзывая руками под его футболку, наконец касаясь тела пальцами.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. — Томас оставляет легкие поцелуи на подбородке Дилана. Под чувствительными губами борода кажется жесткой, и это заводит настолько, что брюки становятся окончательно неудобными.

Дилан смеется, и от этого веселого, оживленного звука Томас улыбается, все еще прижимаясь к его челюсти. Но улыбка быстро сходит с его лица, когда Дилан хватает его за запястья и толкает так, что теперь уже Томас оказывается прижат к стене.

— Возможно, — шепчет Дилан, уверенно прижимая его руки к плитке над головой. Наклоняется и легко скользит губами по горлу Томаса, заставляя его дрожать от прикосновений бороды и ощущения горячего дыхания, и матерится, когда громкий стон срывается с губ.

— Как же, блядь, я тебя ненавижу, — рычит Томас, когда Дилан прикусывает его кадык. Зажатый между стеной и его телом, он выгибается, пытается прижаться ближе и высвободить руки. Ему нужно чувствовать Дилана сильнее, но хватка на запястьях усиливается, а зубы терзают мочку его уха, заставляя беспорядочно стонать и дрожать.

— Повтори с шотландским акцентом, и, может быть, я тебя отпущу.

— Издеваешься? — тихо смеется Томас, но странное ощущение, острое и горячее, проскальзывает по спине, когда Дилан не смеется вместе с ним, продолжая облизывать и кусать его уже измученную шею. — Придурок, прекрати меня дразнить, — произносит Томас с самым лучшим акцентом, на какой способен сейчас, когда Дилан царапает его шею бородой и теснота штанов вокруг члена отвлекает. — Ненавижу тебя.

Дилан стонет и немного отстраняется. Он отпускает запястья Томаса, так что тот расстегивает рубашку, совершенно не заботясь о пуговицах, и бросает ее на пол. Рубашка Дилана падает сверху через пару секунд.

Томас дрожащими от предвкушения ладонями тянется к Дилану и хватает его за руки. Он хочет чувствовать пальцами каждый миллиметр его тела — мышцы спины, кожу живота и бедер, его соски, плечи, шею — но у Дилана другие планы, и он опускается на колени, лишая Томаса шанса начать действовать и прижаться ближе.

Он хочет воспротивиться, попросить Дилана подняться на ноги и вернуться к нему, но ловкие пальцы уже расстегивают его брюки, поэтому Томас молчит, прикусывая губу и пытаясь не стонать — хотя Дилан пока даже не прикасается к нему.

Дилан стягивает с него джинсы вместе с бельем, заставляя Томаса выдохнуть от облегчения. Он отчаянно толкается бедрами вперед, но Дилан за талию плотно прижимает его к стене. И не ослабляет хватку, наклоняясь ближе и целуя в левую тазовую косточку, скользит губами ниже, едва касаясь кожи и избегая прикосновений к члену, пока наконец не добирается до бедер. 

Томас кладет руки Дилану на голову, снимая его дурацкую бейсболку и отбрасывая, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Они гораздо длиннее, чем в их последнюю встречу, и Томас тянет за прядки сильнее. Ему плевать, если получается больно. Дилан дразнит его, прижимаясь губами к бедру, а бородой царапает чувствительную кожу почти там, где прикосновение сейчас действительно необходимо. Это Томаса на самом деле только заводит, и Дилан об этом знает.

— Твою мать, Дилан, прекращай дразниться, — на этот раз Томас имитирует ирландский акцент, потому что тоже может играть в эту игру.

— Ох, черт, — бормочет Дилан куда-то Томасу во внутреннюю поверхность бедра и сжимает его талию, затем избавляется от собственных штанов и трусов так быстро, как только может.

Томас выпутывается из своих брюк, кучей лежащих в ногах, за руку притягивает Дилана к себе, и их обнаженная кожа впервые за сегодня соприкасается.

— Наконец-то, да, — стонет Томас, не пародируя никакой акцент, а произнося фразу со своим родным — британским — но по телу Дилана все равно проходит дрожь.

Он пытается коснуться каждого миллиметра тела Дилана, проводя ладонями по его плечам и рукам, царапая спину ногтями, прижимаясь ближе и ближе, целуя его шею и подбородок и снова наслаждаясь грубоватым ощущением бороды под губами.

Ласковыми, теплыми рук подхватив Томаса под колени, он тянет его вверх, помогая обнять ногами себя за талию. Дилан прижимается к нему бедрами, трется о возбужденный член, и Томасу приходится упереться головой в стену, чтобы отдышаться. Дилан тут же принимается ласкать его шею губами.

Томас чувствует в груди странное давление, что-то настолько сильное, что он едва может дышать, и от него все ощущается в несколько раз сильнее. Это чувство оживает в нем, только когда Дилан рядом, от него потеют ладони и дрожат губы. Он так по этому скучал: по ласковым, но уверенным касаниям Дилана, по его милой улыбке и по солоноватому привкусу его кожи. Томас целует его снова; путается пальцами в волосах, тянет за прядки, накрывая его губы своими, и дарит ему очередной поцелуй, грубый и почти отчаянный, едва ли не скуля, когда Дилан толкает в него первый палец без предупреждения.

Дилан растягивает его медленно, добавляет следующий палец, когда Томас не может сдержать стона. И целует Томаса, кусая за губу. Ведет языком по уху и вонзает зубы в сгиб шеи, крепко держит его за талию и ведет по коже большим пальцем. Он касается прямо там, где нужно, чтобы Томас, измотанный и ослабевший только от его пальцев внутри, умолял поторопиться.

Томас устраивает голову на плече Дилана, прижимаясь потным лбом, и смотрит вниз, на их прижатые друг к другу тела, их члены, покрасневшие и влажные, трущиеся друг о друга, и блестящие от смазки животы. Ему приходится вцепиться ногтями Дилану в плечи, чтобы удержаться, потому что от увиденного силы окончательно покидают его.

— Повернись, — шепчет Дилан, когда считает, что Томас готов, и его голос звучит низко, будто он боится громким звуком все разрушить.

Томас слушается, поворачивается лицом к стене, упираясь в нее руками. Они влажные от пота, и ему интересно, не соскользнут ли,, потому что ему не за что схватиться — плитка гладкая и плоская. Он переживает, что может выставить себя дураком, не удержавшись и свалившись вниз.

Но потом Дилан прижимает его к себе своей сильной рукой, пальцами касаясь тазовых косточек, а другой ладонью скользит по его спине снизу вверх, до шеи, по руке, пока не переплетает с ним пальцы. 

— Ты готов? — выдыхает Дилан, хрипло и до жути возбуждающе, и теперь уже Томаса куда больше волнует, что он рискует кончить слишком быстро, а не упасть. 

Он не смеет открыть рот, зная, что если попытается что-то сказать — получится только бессмысленный набор слогов и стонов. Поэтому он просто кивает и жмурится, когда Дилан начинает входить в него, и до боли сжимает его ладонь, чувствуя дискомфорт и жжение внутри.

Но неприятные ощущения сменяются острой волной горячего удовольствия, едва только Дилан начинает двигаться в медленном, но уверенном темпе, сжимая пальцами его бока и обжигая дыханием шею.

Томас тяжело сглатывает и открывает глаза, смотря на руку Дилана, обхватывающую его талию; член, твердый и влажный, трется об нее, пачкая смазкой.

Вокруг слишком жарко; грудь Дилана прижимается к его спине, Томас сжимает его руку. Воздух в маленьком туалете влажный и теплый, но этого недостаточно. Сглатывая снова, Томас упирается лбом в стену и закрывает глаза, понимая, что иначе не продержится дольше минуты.

— Блядь! — рычит Томас, когда Дилан толкается именно так, как он хочет, так, как ему нужно. Свободной рукой он ведет по стене, царапая ногтями плитку в безуспешной попытке уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь. — Вот так, пожалуйста!

Дилан выполняет его просьбу: толкается снова, но уже быстрее, и припадает губами к его шее, царапая бородой и срывая с губ хриплый, низкий стон. Дилан сжимает руку на его талии, замечая, как у Томаса дрожат ноги, почти отказываясь держать, и он ведет бедрами снова, жестче, чем раньше, и не останавливается, пока Томас не кричит его имя, кончая на свой живот и пачкая спермой руку Дилана.

По всему телу Томаса разливается слабость. Он чувствует удовлетворение и головокружение, и единственное, почему он еще стоит, это Дилан: они все еще держатся за руки, его рука все еще держит Томаса поперек талии. Дилан сдавленно стонет ему в ухо и кончает глубоко внутри, снова задевая то место, от которого Томас дрожит.

Когда Дилан отпускает его, Томас чувствует неожиданную пустоту и одиночество, но Дилан вырывает его из оцепенения легким смешком и мягким поцелуем в ухо. Счастливая улыбка появляется на его губах — даже при том, что на задворках сознания мелькает беспокоящая мысль о том, когда им удастся сделать все это снова. 

Томас не двигается несколько минут, прижавшись лбом к холодной стене и закрыв глаза, пытается восстановить дыхание и ждет, пока кожа остынет и перестанет гореть. Оберачиваясь и опираясь спиной на стену, он видит, что Дилан уже одет и смотрит на него с веселой улыбкой. У него раскрасневшиеся щеки и растрепанные волосы.

— Ты такой милый, когда настолько вымотанный. — Он подходит ближе и целует в нос. — Одевайся, нас ждут на панели, — снова отходя, говорит он. Затем поднимает с пола свою бейсболку и выходит из туалета.


End file.
